


Fueled By Your Fear || Yandere Twins X Chubby Reader

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fucked Up, Gen, Half-Sibling Incest, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: Introduction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction

The girl hit the corner of the store hard hoping to loose them nearly tripping in the puddles that surrounded her feet. Her breath ragged and hurried, full of fear as she ran as fast as she could to get away. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she could get away.

 

Impossible 

 

'Damn my pathetic fat body, please please run faster!'

 

She thought as tears leaked from her eyes, the lights of the posts dancing over her plush figure as she ran in the night. Foot steps seemed distant but oh she knew that was a lie, she knew they were playing tricks. 

 

'Please!' 

 

Her legs hurt, they hurt so bad and she feared that she would collapse upon herself. Her mind went to her clothes covered in blood and her eyes flashed with thoughts. 

 

The blood. 

 

It covered the floor, the table, the windows and her. She froze, shock over her figure, hands shaking, nose filled with the metallic smile. 

 

And they grinned, like the psychopaths they were. If only she knew before hand. If only she had felt the danger. 

 

If only, she had listened. 

 

Suddenly the room faded away into darkness. The wet sound of fest patted against the inky black floor. 

 

Soon a figure showed, it's head poking out into the her field of vision. 

 

It's smile and wide eyes seemed inhumane. The drool slipped from its lips as a second head appeared next to it. 

 

Not that different but snarling instead of smiling. It's nose twitching and tongue lugging out. Leaning to the floor, the organ dragged across the cool surface only to lift its head back up to show crimson. 

 

One. 

 

The creatures stepped forward and she stood frozen. Skin cold and shivering, eyes wide with horror. 

 

Two. 

 

The heads came close showing them to be stuck together by the neck. Their connected spine limply dragged across their slumped back, the only thing connecting the parts was a thick piece of bleeding flesh. 

 

She felt sick. 

 

Three. 

 

Silence. And tears heavily fell down your face. In the flash you had been pinned, two large hand claws dug into your wrist clawing them open. 

 

The blood fell from them soaking your clothes as the creatures grinned. Eyes even larger than before nearly popping out of their heads. Smiles long enough to reach past their ears. 

 

Skinned stretched and they leaned closer, the conjoined being placing a long lick from under your chin to your forehead with their long thick tongue. 

 

"Ours." 

 

Its rusty voice growled before claws dug deep into your throat ripping out anything that followed. 

 

With a cry your woke up, shocked and sick to the stomach. Your room was dark and shadows seemed to grin and  whispers seemed to fill your ears. 

 

You couldn't hold it any longer and you emptied your stomach right onto your covers thanks to you being to groggy and slow to get up. When it was all out you coughed and gagged for air, hands clutching your dry sheets. With a glare you wiped your dirty mouth. 

 

"What the fuck was that?"

~~ 

Fueled By Your Fear. 

 

Coming out whenever I feel like it and have the time for it. 

 

I hope ya sluts enjoyed that Lil introduction. I'll try to make the chapters longer and scarier. 

 

I've been wanting to write a yandere book for a while and I finally have the right idea. Be ready kiddos! 

 

And it's just the right time! Its Halloween time babes! 

 

-A

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 || Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's at the end kiddos!

 Warning: Read till the end. That's where the real warnings are. 

>  
> 
> ~~
> 
>  
> 
> I hate school, yeah I know hate is a strong word. That's why I said it. What's the point of even going to such a shithole anyway, to learn some bullshit polynomial shit that I might never use again in my life or gets judged on how short my hair is huh? This place sucks and literally everyday day I come here it smells like cow shit and fried toes. However, let's not worry about that now.
> 
>  
> 
> I silently walked the crowed hallways, earbuds in to ignore the obnoxious and loud yells or annoying high pitched laughter that seemed to be around every time I was near. My lips are chapped, damn me for forgetting to get them wet. A soft sigh slips from my lips, hair bouncing to each step my lush body takes, eyes stuck on my phone as I held it in my fat hands. I've been here long enough to know how to avoid bumping into someone without even looking, I should get an award.
> 
>  
> 
> I have geometry first and literally the idea of skipping comes to mind. However, where would I even go? OK, I have a couple ideas but they'll just call mom either way, no matter how tempting the woods in the back of the school is.
> 
>  
> 
> I jumped out of my thoughts when my friend taps me on my shoulder. She's a smaller girl, like way smaller not to mention she's prettier. I hold back from sighing, just standing next to her makes me feel like twelve bags of shark shit. She gives me a friendly smile and I smile back, I'm not sure how I even ended up with a good friend like her.
> 
>  
> 
> "Wassup Eesh."
> 
>  
> 
> I speak stopping in front of the door as she does a little dance till she stands in front of me. For a second I ignore her as a guy tells me to move my fat ass. I guess she notices it and glares heavily as he walks by with his shithead friends. I sigh but nodded my head to her to continue with whatever she was going to say.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jackass.. Anyway, sup girl. I heard you broke up with Casey. Wanna talk about it?"
> 
>  
> 
> She speaks and I only scoff. Casey. He's a nice guy but he's Hella naive. He's in ninth grade, I grade lower than I am and he's just like a child. The whole time in the relationship I felt as though I was babysitting instead of dating, I had no choice but to cut him off. Not like he put up too much of a fight anyway so I must have meant he didn't care. I cross my chubby arms over each other, the front of my breast, hoodie wrinkling thanks to it.
> 
>  
> 
> "I told him I liked older guys because they're more mature.."
> 
>  
> 
> I started before leaning against the old wall next to my male teacher who didn't really say anything the whole time. Not like I cared.
> 
>  
> 
> "and he replied with 'oh but you're dating me', then the fire nation attacked."
> 
>  
> 
> I huffed. Now, don't get me wrong. I didn't miss the guy at all really but I guess it's because I dated him without even caring at first. However, the conversation did annoy me. The girl laughed, long curly hair bouncing as she hugged her oversized jacket to her body.
> 
>  
> 
> "wow, (y/N). Better watch out, you know he liked you. What if he becomes the next school shooter?!"
> 
>  
> 
> She gasped, placing her lightskinned hands on her cheeks before Mr. Roddin sighed placing a large hand on my shoulder seeming to not care how I tensed up. It's a bit firm to be an innocent one and I look at him from the corner of my eye curious as to why he's was, first off, touching me. And second off, why he was just now joining the conversation.
> 
>  
> 
> "Girls, please don't say such things like that. With everything going around here lately, words like that could actually come true."
> 
>  
> 
> With a soft huff I brush his hand away and Ieesha smiles innocently as though she didn't even say anything wrong. She's a good actor, only a couple people, counting myself, knows how scared she is of actual school shooters. And knowing Casey, it's possible. He smokes weed and drinks alcohol but he mainly seems like a mindless doll. He does have a history of being very aggressive though so like I said, it could be possible.
> 
>  
> 
> "Sorry Mr. Roddin."
> 
>  
> 
> The skinny girl says swaying back and fourth on her feet, she has no feelings for this teacher but she can't show him how sinister she really is to him yet now can she. I chuckled a little. When the bell rings she perks. She knows she can't be late so she quickly waves goodbye to me, promising to talk to me later, and dashes down the hall to her class.
> 
>  
> 
> I slip passed the male and sluggishly take my seat at my desk, our second teacher gives her class a smile while presenting our work on the board. Some groans fill the class, literally these kids are so fucking lazy I really can't tell how some even got to this grade level but I have to admit, sometimes Ms. Grayson seems like a demon that came straight from hell.
> 
>  
> 
> Soon I find myself walking to culinary class. Not my favorite place but it's ok. Unlike the indoor halls, it's a bit quieter and less populated outside. Passing the doors, I cover my eyes thanks to the peering bright sun. I'm so happy it's supposed to rain later, I love it when it rains here.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, my phone dances in my fingers, earbuds speaking into my ears and for just a second I close my eyes. At first I thought I hit one of those brick pillars due to how hard it felt but as my eyes snap open I can see its a male who seems shocked as well as I am. Two males in fact but I was so busy being embarrassed that I didn't notice how they looked just alike. 
> 
>  
> 
> Twins. 
> 
>  
> 
> "A-Ah sorry about that."
> 
>  
> 
> I speak and mentally scold myself as the stutter slips out. When have I ever said sorry, but yet, when have I ever stuttered? My (e/c) orbs connected with his bright green ones that seemed to slowly be focusing more on me. I blinked. I haven't seen these two around before. 
> 
>  
> 
> Is today their first day? 
> 
>  
> 
> Isn't it too late to be taking in new students?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm thinking too hard to notice the other grin.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah, sorry for my brother. You literally just came out of nowhere."
> 
>  
> 
> He chuckled, his hair was a bit longer than his brother's who shook his head a little to nod at me. Was he perhaps, a mute? I'm a bit weirded out but I can't help but notice, did the sky just get darker? I ignore the tall male to look at the sky. I feel my eye close on instinct when a drop of water falls onto my face. What the hell? Where did the sun go?
> 
>  
> 
> I stick my had out, yeah. It's gonna rain. I look back at the two who seem to still be smiling and it catches me off guard. I glare a little, unease coloring my face for a moment.
> 
>  
> 
> "What?"
> 
>  
> 
> I bark a little as I wipe the droplet of rain off of my chubby face. The twin with the shorter hair looks to the sky before taking a deep breath and I almost believe that he can smell literally everything the world has to offer. His short hair swaying in the slight wind as he brother approaches. A blush dusting my cheeks light made him smirk. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah don't you love the rain?"
> 
>  
> 
> He laughs and I feel my eyebrows furrow in confusion. What the hell is up with these two? I sigh. They might get bullied here acting like that. I feel bad. However, I don't think too much on it and nod. As I've said before, I do love the rain. He smiles a bright smile, sharp k9s showing.
> 
>  
> 
> "it's a great excuse for dark intentions."
> 
>  
> 
> He spoke and I can't help the shiver that runs down my body as he looks down to my breast. Quickly I cross my arms over my chest, he must just be a perv. At this school you don't know what you're going to get. Hey but what did he mean, maybe he was a school shooter himself. I joked and I almost laugh, almost. I'm a bit relieved to see the other take notice in how the bell go off, he looks back at us.
> 
>  
> 
> Eyes dark and I'm not sure if he's suddenly angry or if it's just the lack of light that makes it like that but I have no time to think about it now, I have to get to class. With a shaky smile I slip away from them waving bye for now and hopefully for a long while. 
> 
>  
> 
> "U-um, gotta go."
> 
>  
> 
> I say before rushing into the building that's a roos the pavement leaving them their to stare at the glass door as I slip into my classroom.
> 
>  
> 
>  ~~
> 
>  
> 
> OK guys so I'll say it now that this story is half real. Some of these things actually happen to me so heads up.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, the reader will be a girl that is a bit rude and sassy at the right moment. Not scared or anything like that.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a lot of Angst, rape, blood, gore, violent language, bullying, body shaming, obsessive behavior, stuff like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Reader is fifteen, the twins are seventeen. Ieesha, along with some other characters are real friends of mine so to be mean to them in the comments.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like the story, thank you. I'm glad you do! I'll try to put more in the next chapters and stuff.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy for now!


End file.
